Nobody Lives Forever
by n0tFLAMEretardent
Summary: ReMIXED:: This is the story of how it all ends for Harry Potter. R&R plz!


**This is most definatly not my usual Fanfiction. But I thought it came out pretty well,**

**  
Enjoy**

**Quinn**

_Previously on Harry Potter:_

"_We did it, we destroyed yet another Horcrux," Harry said happily to Hermione and Ron when he got back to their small home,_

"_Great!" They both exclaimed,_

_:Flash to Harry and Mcgonnagall sitting in a dimly lit room with a candle illuminating both their faces:_

"_Harry, if you look hard enough, you'll find the last Horcrux," Mcgonnagall said, giving Harry a stern look, but in her eyes he could see sadness,_

"_Professor, there is nothing else. Nothing else really mattered in Voldemort's life," Harry replied, _

"_Look not for something. Go more towards someone. Who is the most important person in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's life?" _

"_Wormtail?" _

"_One can matter as either friend...or foe," Mcgonnagall said, looking into the flame of the small candle, then back at Harry's face. Realization was dawning upon him,_

"_...Me," he said, "I'm the last Horcrux," _

_Mcgonnagall gave a small nod and he could see she was holding back tears,_

"_I-Is there a spell or something...Something to get it out of me?" _

_This time, she shook her head no, "I'm sorry, Potter,"_

"_So I have to be destroyed?" Harry asked, looking at the ground,_

"_I'm afraid so, Potter," _

"_Fine...no, that's good," Harry said, _

_Mcgonnagall didn't have a chance to say anything else, because Harry stood up and walked out of the room and back to his house,_

**No one Lives Forever**

"Hey Harry!" Ron said when Harry walked in, "How'd it go with Mcgonnagall?"

Harry didn't reply, he just walked right past,

"Did you find out what the Horcrux is?" Ron called after him,

He turned, "Yeah, we got it,"

Harry gave Ron a half smile before walking to his room,

Half an hour later, someone knocked on Harry's door,

"Come in," he called in a hoarse voice,

Hermione entered the room,

"Hey Harry," she said, "Are you ok?"

He didn't say anything for a minute. He just stayed seated on his bed, staring at the floor,

She sat next to him, "Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, trying to pull off a convincing voice,

"You know what the Horcrux is," Hermione said, "Don't you?"

"Yeah,"

"How bad is it? Will it be difficult to get?" she asked,

"No, not at all. I'm already here,"

She shook her head in disbelief, "No, Harry, it isn't true,"

"Hermione calm down. You can't tell Ron," he whispered,

"Harry, if you're the Horcrux it means we have to destroy you," Hermione said. There were tears pouring out of her eyes now,

"Yeah, but Hermione, we can't keep my life to sacrifice thousands. If we don't do this, Voldemort wins," he said, putting an arm around her,

"I don't care. We're not going to kill you," she said, tears still rivering out of her eyes

"Hermione, I want you to do it," he said, facing her and holding her at arms length,

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, "Harry, I'm not going to kill you. You're my best friend,"

"Hermione..." he started,

"No," she shook her head,

"Hermione!"

"No!" she said again, louder this time,

"HERMIONE!" he shouted,

"NO! NO! NO! I WON'T DO IT HARRY!" she screamed, dropping to the ground in another mad rush of tears,

"Hermione. You're my best friend," he crouched on the ground next to her as she wept, "Ron too but you're more rational than he is,"

"I don't care, Harry," she said, through massive gushes of tears,

"Hermione, do you know how hard it is for me to ask you this?" he asked,

She shook her head,

"It's probably the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. Asking you this was harder than deciding if I wanted to actually die," he said, hugging her,

"Harry, I won't do it," she said, sobbing into the floor,

"Hermione, I'm usually the one who saves everyone. Doing this, you'll be the hero. I'm asking you as a friend. As my best friend. Are you willing to give up thousands, maybe millions of lives to save mine?" he asked,

"Yes, because we love you," she whispered,

"Yeah, well guess what. Those people who are gonna die; someone loves them too. Every one of those people is somebody's baby. Or somebody's true love. Or somebody's best friend. And I'm willing to give my life, to make sure that stays the same," he said, "I'm asking you this, because I wanted you to do it. Because there's no one else I trust more in the world than you,"

She continued to sob, though she was now looking at him, through watery eyes,

"Hermione, if you say you won't, and I get someone else to do it, you'll never forgive yourself," he said, staring her down with his emerald green eyes that seemed to have lost the life in them,

"Ok," she said, quietly,

"Do you promise?" he asked, sternly,

"Yes, I promise," she said, barely getting it out because of her bawling, "When?"

"Tomorrow night," he said, "We'll go to Voldemort, do it and then I want either you or Ron to kill that bastard,"

She nodded, "Ok,"

:The Next Night:

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked, as they got ready to go,

"I'm surer than I've ever been," he said, putting on his coat.

They still hadn't told Ron what the Horcrux was, and they weren't planning on it,

"You got the Horcrux?" Ron asked, as they walked out the door,

"Yeah," he said, "I got it,"

"You won't lose it?"

"It'd be pretty weird if I did," he said, furrowing his brow,

"Let's go then," Ron said, using a spell to change a vase they had into a portkey,

Harry put his hand firmly on it, followed by Ron,

Hermione looked at Harry with a worried look on her face and fingered something in her pocket before touching the vase,

With a quick tug behind their navels, they found themselves hitting the ground in a dark and eerie cemetery,

"Where are we?" Ron asked, quietly, standing up,

"I don't know...it looks like a gra..." Hermione didn't get a chance to finish,

"This is where I fought him at the Triwizard. This is where his dad's buried," Harry said, looking blankly at the large tomb stone of Tom Marvelo Riddle,

"This is where Cedric..." Ron's voice drifted,

"Yeah," Harry said, "I guess this is where he is,"

"That would be correct, Harry," said a cold and almost lifeless voice from the fog,

"Voldemort," Harry said, turning around to face the hideous wizard who was now emerging from the fog,

"Good day to you, sir," Voldemort said, doing a small bow and chuckling,

"Shut up, you bastard," Harry said, coldly and venomously,

"Oh, dear. Language Potter," the dark wizard said, "So what do I owe this pleasant greeting to?"

"We're here to kill you," Hermione said,

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but I'm afraid you haven't the seventh Horcrux," Voldemort said, "So if you leave now, I'll let you go without a fight until you do figure out what it is,"

"See, that, Tom is where you're wrong," Harry said, "We've got it, and we're going to destroy it,"

"That's impossible," Voldemort said,

"Hermione! NOW!" Harry shouted,

Hermione closed her eyes, pointed her wand, and said the most terrible words a wizard can ever say,

"Avada Kedavra," she whispered with the wand pointed at Harry,

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron shouted,

Harry was hit with the blow of light and fell to the ground. Dead,

"Silly girl, now that the famous Potter's gone who's going to kill me?" he asked, in his icy voice,

"Me," Hermione said, glaring at him,

"How's that now?" he asked,

"Go. To. Hell," she said, before taking the wand out of her pocket, aiming it at Voldemort and shouting "CRUCIO!"

Voldemort let out an ear-piercing scream as he fell to the ground,

"CRUCIO!" Hermione yelled again,

"Hermione! Just kill him already!" Ron shouted,

"NO! HE NEEDS TO SUFFER! CRUCIO!" she shouted for a third time, through tears,

"Avada Kedavra!" Ron shouted at Voldemort before running over and hugging Hermione so she wouldn't do any more damage,

"NO! HE NEEDS TO FEEL PAIN!" she said, sobbing and barely able to speak,

"Hermione! Calm down! We need to get the body," he said, holding on to the struggling girl tightly,

She calmed at the mention of her deceased friend,

"You're right,"

Hermione walked over to Harry's body,

"Ron, I need you to carry this," Hermione said, voice shaking,

Although they were silent, Ron still felt the tears running from Hermione's eyes,

He walked over and threw Harry's body over his shoulder,

"Hold my hand," she said,

He did, and was about to say something, obviously thinking she needed to be comforted,

But instead, she apparated and in a minute, the two teens and the corpse of their best friend, were outside the gates of Hogwarts,

"Is this where he stays?" Ron asked,

"Yeah," Hermione said, "This is where he stays, forever,"

The two walked to the side of the castle, and laid Harry's body down face up,

"It looks like he's sleeping," Ron said,

Hermione could hear him crying and took his hand in hers,

"Here," Ron said, reaching into his bag,

"I don't know why, but I brought this," he pulled out a long cloak,

"The invisibility cloak," Hermione said, sobbing even more at the reminder of their school days,

Ron pulled it over Harry's body, so they could no longer see him,

"Good-bye," Hermione whispered before taking Ron's hand and walking away from the body that once held the soul of their best friend,

"We don't have anywhere to go," Ron said, as the two friends walked hand in hand around the grounds,

"Yeah. We do," she said,

"Where?" he asked,

"Somewhere close to Harry. Somewhere we feel safe and at home,"

"Here," he said, looking at the giant castle that was illuminated with lights,

"Yeah, here,"

**The End**

**A/R: Review good people!**

**Quinn**


End file.
